xsnow white
by schia kepanasan
Summary: gimana kalo kamui jadi snow white, terus subaru jadi pangerannya?-warning : shounen ai.a bit OOC.subaruxkamui,fuumaxkamui,n...seishirouxkamui
1. Chapter 1

X-Snow White

X-Snow White  
By : Schia kepanasan  
Disclaimer : CLAMP

Pairing : Untuk chapter ini sih…baru SubaruXKamui dan sedikit FuumaXKamui  
Peringatan : Light Shounen-ai…

Tokyo, tahun 2001…

Tokyo, sebuah kota metropolitan. Beberapa tahun lalu, kota ini penuh gedung2 pencangkar langit dan fasilitas2 lain yang tinggi. Kendaraan lalu lalang dan padat penduduknya. Tetapi, kini pemandangan kota itu agak berbeda. Sejak gempa terus menerus pada tahun 1999, sebagian kota ini hancur. Gedung2 yang tadinya berdiri kokoh dan tinggi, kini hanya tinggal puing2nya saja. Jalan pun terasa sepi dan hanya beberapa kendaraan yang terlihat. Gelandangan dan orang miskin di mana-mana. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyayat hati. Namun, paling tidak, ada 1 hal yang menjadi lebih baik di kota ini, yaitu bertambahnya pohon2 dan tanaman2 hijau.

Di pertengahan jalan kota yang tidak beraturan itu, berdirilah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berparas cantik. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan kota yang sempat berjaya dulu itu dan menghela nafas. Nama pemuda itu adalah Shirou Kamui. Ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui rahasia dari gempa di tahun 1999. Hari perjanjian. Begitu mereka menyebutnya. Hari di mana 14 orang dari dua kubu yang berlawanan untuk bertarung di Tokyo dan menentukan nasib bumi. 7 orang dari mereka disebut Ten no Ryu, atau juga Seven Seals. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk melindungi bumi dan umat manusia dari kepunahan. Sedangkan kubu yang lainnya, Chi no Ryu, atau Seven Harbingers, ditakdirkan untuk melawan Ten no Ryu dan memusnahkan umat manusia sehingga bumi bisa beregenerasi.

Kamui, adalah salah satu dari Ten no Ryu dan orang yang menanggung beban paling berat. Ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menentukan nasib bumi. Demi melindungi bumi ini, ia terpaksa harus berperang melawan Fuuma Monou, sahabat sekaligus orang yang pernah dicintainya. Pertarungan mereka di hari perjanjian sangat sengit. Dan entah bagaimana, Kamui berhasil menang dan membunuh Fuuma. Saat itu, ia sangat syok. Ia kembali jatuh ke dalam koma seperti ketika Kotori meninggal. Dan lagi2, yang menolongnya adalah Subaru Sumeragi.

Pikiran Kamui pun melayang, dari Tokyo yang menyedihkan, menuju sesosok pria berambut hitam dan memiliki mata yang aneh. Satu cokelat madu, satunya lagi hijau. Pria itu adalah Subaru Sumeragi, onmyouji terkenal dan salah seorang Ten no Ryu. Ia memiliki hubungan di masa lalu dengan seorang Chi no Ryu, Seishirou Sakurazuka. Ia pun sempat meninggalkan rekan2nya dan bergabung dengan Chi no Ryu demi Seishirou.

Setelah pertarungan itu berakhir, Subaru merawat Kamui yang tidak punya siapa2 lagi. Mereka lalu tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Subaru dengan sabar dan setia menemani Kamui di saat2 terburuknya dan selalu berhasil menolongnya. Kini, Kamui sudah sembuh total. Baik fisik maupun mental. Ia kembali melanjutkan studinya di CLAMP Gakuen, setelah sempat cuti akibat luka fisik maupun mental yang berat.

Karenannya, tidak berlebihan bila dikatakan bahwa Kamui menjadi agak bergantung pada Subaru. Karena saat ia sedang punya kesulitan, Subaru selalu ada untuk menolong Kamui. Bahkan, akhir2 ini ia mulai merasakan perasaan spesial pada pria itu. Subaru juga telah membantu Kamui melupakan Fuuma dan membuka lembaran hidup yang baru. Tetapi sayangnya, Subaru tidak berani mendekatkan diri lebih jauh pada Kamui. Entah karena masih memikirkan Seishirou, atau karena tidak mau melibatkan Kamui terlalu dalam dengan dirinya yang juga seorang pembunuh bayaran, Sakurazukamori.

Hati Kamui menjadi sakit memikirkan kemungkinan pertama. Entah bagaimana ia merasa rindu pada Fuuma dan Kotori. Ia lalu menengadah dan memandang langit senja yang pink agak jingga. Sudah sore. Saatnya ia pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Subaru. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi dan melanjutkan berjalan pulang. Tetapi, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendengar suara gadis kecil.

"Kakak…Shirou Kamui?", Kamui lalu menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Rambutnya yang ikal berwarna emas itu dikuncir dua dan pakaiannya indah. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Kamu siapa?", tanya Kamui bingung. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia punya kenalan seorang gadis kecil. Tetapi, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal pada Kamui.

"Ambillah ini. Kakak terlihat sedang bingung. Buku ini pasti bisa membantu kakak.", jawab gadis itu penuh senyum. Kamui memperhatikan buku itu sebentar. Buku itu tebal dan sudah tua.

"Terima kasih.", kata Kamui tanpa curiga sambil mengangguk dan menerima buku itu. Gadis tadi tersenyum sekali lagi dan melangkah pergi. Kamui yang penasaran pada isi buku itu lalu mulai membuka sampul buku itu ketika ia mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

"Jangan dibuka di sini. Bukalah buku itu di rumah.", Kamui terkejut dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tetapi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Tanpa basa basi Kamui langsung memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Sepanjang jalan, ia terus membatin tentang siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Di apartemen, pukul 6.30 p.m.

Kamui sedang berada di dapur. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek serta celemek. Saat itu, ia sedang mempersiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Subaru. Ia bersiul2 riang dan membayangkan wajah senang Subaru melihat bagaimana kemampuan memasak Kamui. Ia sudah selesai menata meja makan dan tinggal menunggu Subaru pulang.

KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG….

Kamui langsung meletakkan piring2 dan sendok yang ia bawa di atas meja dan berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk menjawab telepon.

"Moshi2. Shirou Kamui di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", kata Kamui riang. Betapa senangnya ia mendengar suara orang yang paling ia sayangi di ujung telepon itu.

"Kamui? Ini Subaru.", jawab Subaru dari ujung telepon.

"Iya. Aku tahu, ada apa Subaru? Tumben2nya kamu menelepon jam segini?"

"Kamui, apa kamu sudah makan malam?", tanya Subaru. Nadanya agak cemas.

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah masak untuk kita berdua. Hari ini aku masak spesial. Kamu harus coba masakanku.", jawab Kamui dengan ceria.

"Anu…Kamui…Maaf, tapi, kamu makan duluan saja. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Mungkin pulang pagi. Aku ada…Pekerjaan mendadak.", senyum Kamui langsung sirna begitu mendengar kata2 Subaru. Hilanglah sudah bayangan makan malam bersama yang penuh kegembiraan. Tetapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dengan berat ia berkata,

"Oh…Tidak apa2. Bagianmu kuletakkan di meja makan. Nanti kalau kamu sudah pulang, hangatkan saja di microwave. Kamu bawa kunci sendiri kan? Aku usahakan untuk tidur duluan.", tanpa Subaru jelaskan pun Kamui sudah mengerti. Pekerjaan nya kali ini adalah sebagai Sakurazukamori. Subaru selalu menyuruh Kamui tidur duluan. Ia tidak mau Kamui melihatnya pulang. Karena keadaan Subaru ketika habis membunuh selalu penuh darah dan darah hanya membawa Kamui kepada kenangan2 buruknya.

"Maaf Kamui, tapi aku akan makan malam dengan klien ku. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak butuh makan malam. Maafkan aku Kamui, aku tahu kau pasti sudah berusaha membuatnya…"

"Tidak apa2. Kalau begitu aku makan duluan. Hati2 dan jaga dirimu. Bye, Subaru.", kata Kamui cepat.

"Maafkan aku Kamui. Jangan begadang ya. Hati2. Bye, Kamui.", balas Subaru. Kamui langsung menutup teleponnya.

Kamui merasa kecewa, ia lalu melihat ke arah meja makan yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi dan indah dan makanan hangat yang ia buat dengan penuh perasaan dan kerja keras. Ia merasa percuma membuatnya kalau Subaru tidak memakannya. Ia lalu melepas celemeknya dan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya dan Subaru. Sebenarnya Kamui punya kamar sendiri, tetapi karena ia sering mimpi buruk, jadi Subaru memutuskan Kamui tidur sekamar dengannya, agar ketika Kamui mimpi buruk, Subaru bisa berada di sana untuk menghiburnya.

Kamui lalu duduk di atas kasur mereka. Ia menunduk dan merenung. Ia sudah sering dan biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Tetapi akhir2 ini Subaru makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, baik sebagai seorang Sumeragi, maupun Sakurazukamori. Karena itu, Kamui merasa kalau akhir2 ini Subaru makin jauh darinya dan tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Kamui.

'Dasar bodoh. Kalau kamu terus berpikiran begini, kamu hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi Subaru, Kamui.', batin Kamui dalam hati. Ia sudah tahu resiko tinggal bersama Subaru. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Subaru, orang yang disayanginya, bahkan mungkin dicintainya, sedang berada di luar sana untuk membunuh orang demi mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Seishirou. Kamui tahu kalau Subaru sebenarnya tidak mau membunuh, tetapi ia terpaksa. Hal ini membuat Kamui makin sedih. Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya ke tangannya.

Tiba2, ia teringat akan hal yang terjadi sore ini. Buku yang diberikan seorang gadis kecil. Kamui ingat gadis itu berkata bahwa buku itu bisa membantu masalahnya. Ia lalu beranjak menuju meja belajarnya, di mana tas sekolahnya berada dan mengambil buku itu. Tetapi, Kamui merasakan kekuatan aneh dari buku itu. Padahal sebelumnya Kamui tidak merasakan apa-apa dari buku itu. Ia pun membuka lembaran pertama buku itu.

'Aneh.', batinnya. Halaman pertama buku itu kosong. Kamui lalu membuka halaman2 yang lain. Dan semuanya kosong. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Ketika akan meletakkan buku itu ke atas meja, buku itu tiba2 menjadi panas.

"Ouch!", Kamui berteriak kecil. Refleks, ia lalu melempar buku itu. Tetapi bukannya jatuh, buku itu malah melayang dan membuka lembar pertamanya sendiri. Kamui terkejut dan ia mendengar suara gadis cilik yang ia temui tadi.

"Aku sudah mengerti, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu.", kata suara itu. Dan pandangan Kamui seketika mendadak menjadi putih…

To be continued to X-Snow White chapter 02…


	2. Chapter 2

X-Snow White – chapter 02

X-Snow White – chapter 02  
By : Schia Kepanasan  
Disclaimer : CLAMP

Pairing : SubaruXKamui, FuumaXKamui, SeishirouXKamui  
Peringatan : Dari sini pake bahasa gaul aja ye…Pegel resmi2… Shounen-aiiiiiii…

Setelah ngeliat cahaya putih tadi, Kamui sempet ga sadarkan diri. Dia lalu akhirnya sadar dan membuka mata. Betapa kagetnya dia. Dia berada di antara kerumunan orang yang pakaiannya ala orang2 Eropa jadul gitu…Dan yang lebih bikin dia kaget lagi, dia berdiri tegak di depan toko sayur dengan memakai kaos putih dan celana pendeknya tadi SAMBIL BAWA2 KERANJANG YANG ISINYA SAYURAN. Kamui cengok. Dia diem sebentar, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Terakhir dia inget sedang membaca buku aneh yang halamannya kosong semua itu, habis itu bukunya tiba2 terasa panas dan melayang. Setelah mendengar suara cewek, muncul sinar terang dari buku itu dan Kamui ga sadarkan diri.

Belum sempet Kamui mencerna apa yang terjadi ia melihat sesosok berkerudung yang mirip dengan gadis cilik yang ia temui tadi sore. Ia langsung mengejar sosok itu dan merasa kalau ia akan mendapat penjelasan dari sosok itu.

"Tunggu!", teriak Kamui pada sosok kecil itu. Tapi sosok kecil itu tetap berjalan dan tidak berhenti. Kamui pun berlari dan akhirnya berhasil menangkap tangan sosok itu, "Sudah kubilang tunggu, kan!"

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya ketika sosok yang ia kira gadis kecil itu menengok dan membuka kerudungnya. Wajahnya memang manis dan mirip gadis kecil tadi. Tetapi bedanya, sosok di hadapan Kamui ini COWOK.

Kamui yang terkejut langsung melepas tangan anak tadi. Ia malu karena telah salah orang dan langsung meminta maaf, "Eh, maaf, aku salah orang. Maaf ya.", Kamui langsung lari. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Shirou Kamui?", Kamui menengok dan ia menemukan anak cowok tadi berdiri dan menatapnya. Ternyata anak cowok tadilah yang memanggilnya.

"Eh…Iya…Kok kamu bisa tahu namaku?", tanya Kamui bingung. Cowok itu langsung tersenyum. Senyumnya mirip dengan gadis tadi, namun lebih dingin.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Dasar Shana ceroboh, ia sampai lupa di mana Kamui-san seharusnya muncul.", cowok itu lalu mengomel dan ketika ia melihat wajah Kamui yang bingung cengok itu, ia langsung mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Shean. Salam kenal."

Kamui agak ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Kamu tidak boleh lama-lama di sini, Kamui-san. Kamu harus segera kembali ke istana agar dongengnya berlanjut.", kata Shean sok menceramahi dengan gaya sok tua.

Kamui yang ga ngerti apa-apa hanya berkata, "Ha?", dengan nada bodoh.

Shean terkejut melihat reaksi Kamui. Ia langsung bertanya, "Koq 'ha?' sih? Jangan2 Shana belum menceritakan apa2 padamu ya??"

"Shana?", tanya Kamui bingung.

"Itu gadis yang memberikan buku kepadamu. Memang dia tidak bilang apa2?"

"Dia hanya bilang kalau buku itu bisa membantu memecahkan masalahku…", kata Kamui sambil mengingat-ingat.

Shean langsung megang jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Ya ampun…Dasar Shana…!! Nanti kuomeli dia kalau ketemu!", kata Shean dengan nada desperet. Kamui beneran bingung. "Jadi kamu datang ke sini tanpa tahu apa2?"

Kamui geleng2 kepala.

"Argh! Benar2 deh si Shana itu!! Lemotnya ga ketulungan!!", Shean udah ngacak2 rambut dengan tampang stress. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu.", Shean lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan orang2 dengan baju ala orang Eropa jadul itu langsung berhenti bergerak.

Kamui yang noleh kiri-kanan bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengerti bahwa Shean memasang semacam kekkai.

Shean lalu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan, namaku Shean. Gadis yang tadi adalah kakak kembarku, Shana. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Kamui-san."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga.", kata Kamui, 'Sepertinya dia anak yang sopan dan dewasa.', batin Kamui.

"Hm…Mulai dari mana ya enaknya…", tanya Shean bingung, "Hm…Yah…Aku dan Shana ini adalah peri buku.", jelasnya.

"Hah? Peri buku??", gile…kalau kutu buku sih Kamui udah sering denger…lha ini, PERI BUKU??

"Iya. Peri buku. Kamu lihat kan, buku kosong tadi?", tanya Shean. Kamui mengangguk. "Buku itu sebenarnya adalah buku dongeng. Tetapi, karena kami belum menemukan pemeran utama yang cocok, ya jadilah buku itu kosong. Tugas kami adalah mencari pemeran utama yang tepat dan membimbing mereka untuk menyelesaikan dongengnya."

"He…Begitu…", Kamui ga tau musti percaya atau tidak. Akal sehatnya menolak untuk percaya, tapi kalau kenyataannya sudah terpampang di depan mata begini sih, mau ga mau dia harus percaya.

"Jadi singkatnya, kamu dibawa ke sini untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam dongeng ini. Kalau kamu berhasil menyelesaikan dongeng ini, kamu bisa keluar dari buku dan satu permintaanmu akan terkabul.", kata Shean sambil tersenyum agak licik. "Tapi tentu saja…Perjalanan menyelesaikan dongeng ini tidaklah mudah."

"Eh? Apa yang kamu maksud??", Kamui ga enak perasaan ngeliat senyum liciknya Shean, tapi sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Shean keburu menghilang dan kekkai yang dipasang pun lenyap.

'Jadi ceritanya…Aku terjebak di sebuah buku dongeng dan untuk keluar aku harus menamatkan dongeng ini…', batin Kamui. Udah mulai paham rupanya. ' Tapi masalahnya, ini dongeng apa?? Mana mungkin aku bisa namatin dongeng kalau ga tau dongeng apa yang lagi kujalanin.'

Tetapi, lamunan Kamui dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Kamui!", teriak seseorang memanggil nama Kamui. Kamui tersentak mendengar suara itu. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan. Suara Fuuma.

Benar saja. Kamui lalu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Fuuma memakai pakaian ala Robin Hood (entah kenapa gw ilfil bayanginny…) sedang berlari ke arah Kamui. Air mata Kamui mengucur melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia pun berlari ke arah Fuuma dan memeluk Fuuma.

"Fuuma!", kata Kamui. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Fuuma. "Aku kangen!"

Fuuma cengok dipeluk Kamui begitu. Sambil nangis lagi. Tapi kayaknya dia seneng deh. Dia langsung meluk Kamui balik dan bilang, "Aku juga kangen sama kamu. Padahal baru 15 menit ga ketemu."

Mendengar kata2 Fuuma, Kamui langsung tersadar. Ada yang aneh. Ia langsung ingat kalau ini adalah dunia dongeng, jadi Fuuma yang ia temui bisa saja berbeda dengan Fuuma yamg ia kenal. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya ketika menyadari orang2 melihat mereka sambil bisik2 dan tersenyum2. Malu bo, pelukan di depan umum… Sambil nangis lagi! Pokoknya adegannya sinetron banget deh! Tapi Fuuma nolak ngelepas Kamui. Dia malah makin kenceng meluk Kamui.

"Lho? Koq udahan, meluknya?", tanya Fuuma dengan nada usil.

"Fuuma, kenapa kamu ada di sini?", sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan Kamui daritadi (bukannya pelukan duluan!).

Ekspresi Fuuma bingung. "Lho? Kok kenapa? Kan aku disuruh baginda ratu buat nemenin kamu belanja…Udah selesai belom belanjanya?", kata Fuuma sambil nunjuk keranjang sayur Kamui.

'Oh…Jadi dia tokoh di dongeng ini…', kata Kamui mulai ngeh.

"Keliatannya kamu udah selesai belanja, kalau gitu balik yuk. Kalau telat bisa dimarahi baginda ratu.", kata Fuuma sambil meluk pinggang Kamui.

Kesimpulan : Fuuma ga di mana2 tetep aja seneng megang2 Kamui…

Di istana…

Kamui pun sampai di istana yang geeedeee banget. Tamannya keren, dindingnya putih bersih. Pokoknya cihui dah…Tapi, saat dia lagi enak2 nikmatin pemandangan, terdengar teriakan wanita yang ga enak didenger.

"KAMUIIII!!", bentak wanita itu. "Darimana aja kamu?! Lama banget belanjanya?! Udah jam segini nih! Gara2 kamu belanjanya lama makan siangnya ga siap2 kan!", lalu dari arah istana keluarlah Kanoe dalam balutan gaun yang mewah dan…seksi tentunya (namanya juga Kanoe…).

'Ho…Adiknya Hinoto…Jadi dia yang jadi ratunya…Cocok…', batin Kamui.

"Heh! Malah bengong! Cepetan kamu bawa itu sayur2 ke dapur! Kasihin ke si chef. Dia dah mau masak tuh! Habis itu kamu ambil kain pel sama ember. Isi embernya sama air n superpel yang warna ungu terus kamu pel itu lantai dapur. Sampe kinclong ya! Pokoknya sampe bisa buat aku ngaca!", kata Kanoe dalam satu tarikan nafas. Hebat…

Kamui ngangguk dengan kaku. Setelah Kanoe menghilang, ia menyadari kehadiran Shean di belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh dan langsung minta penjelasan.

"Jadi…dongeng apa yang harus kuselesaikan?", tanya Kamui.

"Hm…Sepertinya sih Snow White…", kata Shean datar.

"Ho…Snow White ya…", kata Kamui lega. Secara dia udah sering baca n denger dongeng Snow White dari kecil. Saking seringnya dia ampe hafal. Bosen malah.

Tapi Shean sepertinya bisa baca pikiran Kamui, ia langsung bilang begini, "Kamu jangan senang dulu…Dongeng ini lain dari dongeng2 anak kecil lainnya. Biarpun sama2 Snow White, alur ceritanya beda. Jangan nyepelein."

Baru aja Kamui mo nanya lagi, Kanoe udah teriak dari dalem, "KAMUI!! BURUAN KAMU KERJAIN KERJAAN KAMU! JANGAN BENGONG AJA!!", hebat juga Kanoe suaranya…Tanpa pengeras suara aja udah kenceng gitu, apalagi kalo ditambah mic n loud speaker…

"Gawat!", Kamui nepok jidat dan langsung kabur ke dalam istana. Meninggalkan Shean yang geleng2 kepala…

Beberapa menit kemudian, dapur…

Kamui lagi ngepel lantai dapur. Dia ga nyangka kalo lantai dapur itu bener2 kotor. Bener2 ekstra perjuangan deh ini…Tapi dia nurut aja. Habis kan ga lucu kalo di dongeng Snow White, si Snow Whitenya ngelawan perintah si ibu tiri. Nanti bisa mengajarkan anak2 kecil buat ngebantah orang tuanya lagi…

"Duh…Kenapa sih, dongengnya musti Snow White…Yang enakan dikit napa…Sleeping Beauty gitu kek. Kerjaannya Cuma nari2, nyanyi2, n tidur. Eh, tapi jangan ding, nanti gue bisa ketuaan. Tidur 100 tahun c soalny…", keluh Kamui sambil nungging2. Ngepel ceritanya…

Tiba-tiba, si Kanoe masuk ke dapur dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan langkah cepat. Dia bawa2 gaun megar2 keren gitu. Kamui horror ngeliatnya dan sesuai perkiraan Kamui…

GUBRAG!!

Kanoe dengan sukses jatuh nyusruk kepleset dengan posisi pantat duluan. Kamui cengok. Bingung antara mo nolongin apa ketawa…

"Heh! Kenapa diam saja? Tidak lihat aku jatuh?! Bukannya menolong malah diam saja!", teriak Kanoe. Kesel abis dia…

"Maaf, ibunda. Tapi lantainya masih basah, saya takut kalau saya berdiri, saya akan terjatuh seperti ibunda…"

"Bodo amat! Lagian bilang kek dari tadi kalau lantainya masih basah!", Kanoe lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Bukannya saya tidak mau memberitahu, tapi waktu akan memberitahu, ibunda sudah keburu jatuh duluan…Lagian kan ibunda sendiri yang nyuruh saya ngepel dapur", balas Kamui. Lha, itu dia akhirnya ngebantah juga…

"Ah! Kamu itu emang kalau dinasehatin bisanya cuma ngebantah!", Kanoe lalu mengambil baju bawaannya yang tadi jatuh bersama dengannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Kamui.

"Nih! Nanti malam akan ada raja dan pangeran dari negeri tetangga yang datang berkunjung ke istana ini. Aku mau sebelum jam 4 sore baju ini sudah beres! Begitu pula makanannya! Sehabis itu kamu ikut aku ke salon! Aku tidak mau kalau kamu tampil di depan mereka dengan dandanan kucel begini. Bisa-bisa dia tahu kalau aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelayan."

Kamui menghela nafas, dengan tampang cool, ia lalu berkata, "Tapi ibunda, mana mungkin saya bisa selesai jam 4 sore, sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 2 siang? Memasak makanan saja paling tidak butuh 3 jam. Apalagi tamunya penting, jadi makanannya juga harus spesial kan? Ditambah lagi harus seterika baju, lalu ikut ke salon,dan saya masih harus mengepel lantai dapur …Mana cukup waktunya…"

Kanoe lagi-lagi merasa kesal, ia memegang kepalanya, lalu berpikir…"Iya juga ya…mana mungkin sempat ya…? Kadang-kadang kamu pintar juga yah…Ya sudah deh, kalau begitu kamu seterika baju saja. Pokoknya jam 4 kita pergi ke salon. Sebelumnya kamu mandi yang bersih dulu. Dandan dulu. Bisa gawat juga kalau kamu ke salon dengan dandanan kucel begitu…". Tapi Kamui kucel2 gitu sebenernya masih cantik sih…

Kamui membatin dalam hati…'Ini Snow White jaman apaan sih? Pake ada salonnya segala??', penulis pun bingung…

"Baiklah ibunda…", kata Kamui. Ia lalu melanjutkan mengepel. Kanoe pun pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kamui sendirian…eh, tidak sendirian ding. Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

"Kamui-chan…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kamui menengok ke belakang. Beneran aja, yang berdiri di belakang Kamui itu Fuuma dengan senyum cool tapi mesumnya ala Dark Kamui. Kamui yang udah ngerti maksud di balik senyum itu pura2 ga ngeliat Fuuma.

Dicuekin gitu, Fuuma malah tambah senyam-senyum ga jelas dan Kamui makin ga enak perasaannya. Benar saja, tiba-tiba Fuuma berlutut di sebelah Kamui dan membelai kaki Kamui yang putih alus nan langsing itu…

"Fuuma! Kamu ngapain?!", kontan Kamui terkejut dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Fuuma. Sebenernya si, waktu jaman Dark Kamui,dia udah biasa dipoles2 gitu, tapi itu kan 2 tahun yang lalu. Kamui jelas udah ga biasa…

Fuuma tetap tersenyum. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya membelai kaki Kamui itu kini mencengkeram kaki Kamui dengan kuat hingga Kamui tidak bisa kabur. Ia lalu mendekati Kamui dan membelai pipi Kamui yang putih dan amit2 halusnya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kamui udah beneran ga enak perasaan…

"Habisnya kamu dipanggil gitu ga noleh sih, jadi ya aku giniin.", Fuuma tetep senyum. Tangan kanannya sekarang lagi mainin dagu Kamui.

"Ta…tapi kan ga kaya gini caranya!", Kamui udah bener-bener takut. Dia selalu punya kenangan buruk setiap kali dibelai2 sama Fuuma (baca : Dark Kamui)

Fuuma lalu mendorong Kamui sampai Kamui tiduran di lantai yang masih agak basah itu. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram bahu Kamui dengan erat sampai-sampai Kamui ga bisa gerak.

"Habisnya aku ga tahan si, ngeliat kamu…", Fuuma tetep senyum ga jelas.

Maklum lah…siapa juga yang bakal tahan ngeliat Kamui lagi pake kaos putih tipis gede rada tembus pandang sama celana pendek banget. Apalagi dia lagi pose nungging-nungging gitu (namanya juga orang ngepel … Jaman dulu kan belom ada pel yang pake gagang…), mana badannya rada basah gara-gara tadi sempet jatoh pas ngepel lagi…Minimalnya si orang yang ngeliat bakal merah padam mukanya ato mungkin mimisan…

Kamui udah takut banget. Dia emang paling ga tahan dipoles-poles begitu, "Fuuma, minggir deh. Aku masih harus kerja nih!", dia tau, cara kasar ga bakal mempan sama Fuuma (Dark Kamui)

"Lepasin kamu? Enggak mau ah…Habis kamu cantik banget sih…", Fuuma makin parah aja tuh. Tangan kanannya udah mulai ngeraba-raba Kamui gitu. Mana kayaknya dia udah ga nahan buat nyium Kamui gitu…

Kamui yang udah mau nangis gitu beneran pasrah. Siapapun…Tolong aku plis…Siapapun deh…Kanoe itu juga boleh…Batin Kamui…

Dan beruntunglah Kamui, ketika bibirnya dan bibir Fuuma jaraknya tinggal 1cm, terdengar teriakan Kanoe yang ngalah2in suara penyanyi opera itu, "Kamui! Tolong ambilin hair dryer ku di kamar mandi bawah!! Cepetan! Ga pake lama!", mendengar perintah Kanoe, Kamui merasa tertolong. Ternyata peran ratu dan ibu tiri itu ada gunanya juga ya…

"Fuuma, minggir deh, aku mo ngambil hair dryer nih. Bisa gawat kalau aku telat.", Kamui ngusir2 tangan Fuuma dari badannya.

Berhubung ini perintah sang ratu, jadi Fuuma yang ternyata adalah pemburu sekaligus bodyguard ratu terpaksa nyerah dan membatalkan niatnya memoles Kamui. Ia pun melepaskan Kamui.

Saat Kamui sedang berjalan keluar, Fuuma berkata, "nanti malam lanjutin lagi ya.". Ia pun sambil tersenyum melambai ke arah Kamui. Sepertinya kepalanya sekarang sudah penuh dengan hal-hal mesum…

Kamui merinding…Ga bisa bayangin gimana jadinya nanti malam…Dulu sih, waktu Fuuma mulai mau moles2 dia, selalu ada Ten no Ryu yang nolongin dia, tapi sekarang…

Setelah selesai mengantar hair dryer ke Kanoe, ia lalu berencana untuk menyeterika baju Kanoe. Tadi dia sempat dimarahin, gara-gara telat. Tapi Kamui ga bisa ngebantah. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia telat gara-gara dipoles dulu sama Fuuma. Kanoe pasti ga menggubris. Sesampainya di dapur, ia tengok kanan kiri, memastikan apa Fuuma masih ada di sana atau tidak. Beruntung, sepertinya Fuuma sedang disuruh membawa anjing mahal nya Kanoe jalan-jalan…Kamui pun berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan sukses dan tenang, tanpa gangguan hidung belang…

Beberapa menit kemudian di kamar Kanoe…

"Hm…rapi juga pekerjaanmu ya…", komentar Kanoe sambil memperhatikan bajunya yang udah licin dan kinclong itu.

"Ya iyalah…kan saya yang mengerjakan…", balas Kamui. Dia udah biasa sih ngerjain tugas rumah sendirian…

Mendengarnya, Kanoe jadi sebel sendiri. "Jangan banyak gaya kamu, cepat sana mandi dan ganti baju. Habis itu kita ke salon.", Kanoe ngasi isyarat ngusir Kamui.

"Baik, ibunda", Kamui lalu pergi dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Di kamar Kamui…

Setelah mandi yang bersih, seorang dayang istana yang ternyata adalah Yuzuriha, memilihkan baju yang bagus untuk Kamui. Sebenarnya istilah memilihkan itu ga tepat sih, karena ternyata baju Kamui yang bener-bener bagus cuma 1… yang lainnya sih, kalo ga udah jelek, ya mengundang hidung belang (tau kan, baju model apa yang gw maksud? ). Yang milihin si Kanoe sih…Tau sendiri kan, Kanoe selera berpakaiannya gimana…membuat orang geleng2 deh…

Melihat Kamui yang udah bersih dan cantik banget gitu, Yuzuriha berdecak kagum, "ck ck ck…Kamui-kun, kamu tuh cantik banget yah…Sayang, kamu harus jadi pelayan. Padahal kamu cocok loh, jadi model. Kenapa yah, Kanoe-sama begitu tega menyuruh anak secantik kamu jadi pelayan…Mungkin dia iri kali ya, sama kecantikan kamu?"

"Hahaha…", Kamui cuma cengar cengir aja…Ga dimana2 Yuzuriha itu tetep polos. Bayangin deh, gimana coba jadinya kalau Kanoe denger kata2 Yuzuriha tadi…Gaswat tuh…Tapi paling engga Kamui lega, ada 1 Ten no Ryu di istana itu.

Selesai didandanin Yuzuriha, Kamui langsung ngibrit ke depan istana. Ga mau lagi dia kena omelan Kanoe yang kalo ngomel udah kaya mamanya Nobita itu…

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, Kamui bertemu dengan Kanoe. Mereka lalu naik ke atas kereta kuda mewah dengan 2 kuda putih cantik dan seorang kusir yang ganteng (Padahal udah ada salon, tapi koq masi naik kereta kuda? Bingung gue…). Sebelumnya, si kusir sempet didamprat Kanoe gara-gara ngeliatin Kamui melulu .

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di salon. Kelihatannya Kanoe udah booking tempat duluan. Mereka langsung dilayani sama mbak-mbak dan banci-banci salon (yang bikin Kamui merinding ) dan dibawa ke tempat bilas. Kelihatannya Kanoe langganan di salon ini. Ia tampak akrab dengan para staff salon. Orang-orang di sana tampaknya terpesona dengan penampilan Kamui yang cuantik banged. Rata-rata dari mereka bilang begini…

"Aduh, Kanoe-sama, anaknya cantik sekali nih…Laki-laki kan? Duh…Anak perempuanku saja kalah cantik", kata seorang ibu-ibu yang rambutnya ga jelas lagi diapain…

Dan Kanoe pun membalas…"Ya iya dong, anak tiriku…"

'Ya ampun…Kalau kayak begini aja, dia mau ngaku kalau Snow White itu anak tirinya…Sehari-hari sih, dianggap pelayan…', Batin Kamui.

Lalu mereka pun mulai di cuci rambutnya. Setelah melalui berbagai treatment dan apalah namanya itu (Kamui udah berasa jadi kelinci percobaan…), mereka pun keluar dari salon.

"Kamui. Habis ini kita pergi beli baju baru. Ampun deh kamu ini, masa kamu cuma punya 1 baju bagus? Nanti dikira aku miskin lagi, ga bisa beliin kamu baju bagus…", omel Kanoe. Ga berasa dia kalau semua baju Kamui yang bagus dia yang buang dan dia ga pernah beliin Kamui baju lagi…Kalopun dibeliin ya…model baju2 itu ga bisa diungkapkan dengan kata2 de…

Kamui cuma bisa menghela nafas, dia ga berani ngebantah. Dia takut, kalau Kanoe marah padanya, nanti Fuuma disuruh melakukan yang enggak-enggak padanya…Sudah cukup pengalamannya dipoles2 Fuuma.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama putar2, merekapun menemukan baju yang cocok untuk Kamui. Kamui kaget sendiri. Dia udah mengira sih, kalau selera Kanoe itu seperti itu. Tapi kan tetep aja… Ternyata, Kanoe memilihkan baju yang super ketat dan lumayan terbuka.

Mari saya jelaskan. Baju itu berwarna hitam super ketat dan tipis. Rada tembus pandang, lagi. Modelnya baju cina dengan resleting. Tapi tanpa lengan. Baju itu terbuka di bagian dada dan perut. Celananya pun super tipis, longgar, dan super pendek. Pokoknya, kalau Kamui pakai baju itu, dijamin orang2 pada mimisan dan Fuuma makin parah aja pikiran mesumnya…Ngebayangin efeknya aja dia udah serem. Tapi Kamui ga berani ngebantah dan cuma bisa menyetujui pilihan Kanoe … (Emang si, bajunya ga cocok ma dress code dongeng yang baju Eropa jadul itu…Tapi yasudlah…)

Kamui pun pulang sambil berharap agar raja dan pangeran yang akan datang ke istana nya nanti normal tidak mesum seperti Fuuma…

Ruang depan istana, 7 pm…

Akhirnya, saat yang dinantikan pun tiba. Sang raja yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahunan itu tiba bersama dengan putranya yang kira-kira berusia 23 tahunan. Dan tahukah saudara2. Betapa terkejutnya Kamui ketika melihat siapa sebenarnya si raja dan pangeran itu. SEISHIROU dan SUBARU. Yak. SEISHIROU dan SUBARU! Bayangin sodara2…Betapa cengoknya Kamui. Dia udah ngeliatin Seishirou dengan tatapan penuh dendam gitu. Tapi Kamui berusaha biasa aja karena ini cuma dongeng…

"Selamat malam, Queen Kanoe. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa diundang ke istana ini oleh ratu secantik anda.", Seishirou berjabat tangan dengan Kanoe sambil senyam-senyum tebar pesona gitu.

'Ternyata si mata satu picek itu bisa juga tebar pesona ya…', batin Kamui.

"Ah, anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Justru saya yang merasa terhormat karena seorang raja dari kerajaan yang besar seperti anda mau berkunjung ke istana saya yang kecil ini.", kata Kanoe sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, bisa saja Queen Kanoe ini. Oh iya, kalau saya boleh tahu, siapakah pemuda tampan di belakang anda ini? Apakah putra anda?", tanya Seishirou sambil melirik Kamui yang dari tadi sembunyi di balik Kanoe. Mau tahu kenapa? Pertama. Tentu saja karena baju super seksi yang dia pakai. Kedua, dia bingung harus bereaksi kaya gimana di depan Seishirou dan Subaru. Ketiga, dia malu kalau Subaru ngeliat dia pakai baju kayak gitu. Yah, sebetulnya Kamui ga perlu repot2 mikir sih, soalnya kan Subaru n Seishirou ini beda dengan yang di kenyataan…

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, ia adalah Kamui. Putra dari suami saya dengan istri sebelumnya. Kamui, ayo perkenalkan dirimu.", Kamui pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berharap ditelen bumi saat itu juga. Tapi karena permohonannya ga dikabulkan, akhirnya dia membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kamui. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan raja."

"Ho…jadi kau ya, pangeran yang dijuluki Snow White itu…Memang cocok dengan julukanmu sih. Kau lebih pantas dibilang cantik daripada tampan. ", Kamui mencelos. Sumpah, seumur2 dia ga pernah bayangin Seishirou bakal ngomong kaya gitu ke dia. Mana Seishirou ngomongnya sambil merhatiin Kamui dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki sambil smirking2 dengan tatapan om senang gitu lagi. Kamui merinding. "Oh, iya, perkenalkan, ini putraku. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik."

Subaru maju. Ia berlutut di depan Kamui. Meraih tangan Kamui dan mengacupnya lembut. "Saya Subaru. Senang berkenalan dengan orang secantik anda.", Subaru tersenyum ramah.

"Se…Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga.", muka Kamui udah merah kayak udang rebus. Secara di kenyataan Subaru ga seromantis itu dan dia juga bingung mau merespon apa. Lha wong udah kenal koq. Deket, malah…

Subaru berdiri dan kembali ke posisinya semula, di sebelah Seishirou.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita segera ke ruang makan? Kami telah menyiapkan berbagai hidangan lezat untuk kalian yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke mari. Mari, ikuti saya ke ruang makan.", Kanoe lalu dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Baiklah, saya juga sudah merasa lapar. Ayo, Subaru.", Seishirou lalu menghampiri Kamui dan tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangnya, "Ayo, Kamui. Kamu juga ikut."

DEG! Jantung Kamui berhenti sesaat. Kalau yang ngerangkul pinggangnya itu si Fuuma atau Subaru, Kamui masih bisa 'ngeh'. Lha ini yang ngerangkul pinggangnya itu Seishirou. SEISHIROU, saudara2! Seishirou Sakurazuka, si Sakurazukamori, pembunuh bayaran, Chi no Ryu, semenya Subaru, kini berada di sebelah Kamui, meluk pinggangnya lagi! Plus, dengan tatapan mesum…JDER!! Petir di siang bolong buat Kamui. Tapi Kamui saking kagetnya ga bisa reaksi apa2 n dia diem aja sambil jalan ke arah ruang makan…

Mereka pun makan malam dengan bersenda gurau. Kanoe asyik mengobrol dengan Seishirou. Walaupun sepertinya isi obrolan mereka hanya basa-basi saling memuji saja… Kamui sendiri sibuk ngobrol dengan Subaru. Kamui sangat bahagia karena ada Subaru di sana. Mana sepertinya Subaru itu pangeran yang di cerita Snow White lagi…Kamui makin optimis nyelesain dongeng. Saking asyiknya Kamui mengobrol dengan sang pujaan hati, Kamui tidak menyadari kalau Seishirou memandangi mereka, eh, bukan mereka, Kamui doang ding, dengan tatapan genit… (BLEH! CUIH!)

Tanpa terasa, sudah hampir tengah malam. Kanoe pun mempersilahkan mereka menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, tapi…

"Hm…Queen Kanoe, bila anda tidak keberatan, bisa saya meminta Kamui-chan untuk menemani saya mengobrol malam ini?", tanya Seishirou.

JDER!! DZING!! DUAR!! Seishirou?! Meminta Kamui untuk menemaninya ngobrol?! Mana manggilnya Kamui-chan lagi!! Kamui beneran dah ga bisa mikir. Bayangin dia baikan sama Seishirou aja ga pernah, apa lagi yang kaya gini! Kamui pusing…

"Wah, suatu kehormatan kalau putra saya ini layak menemani anda. Kamui.", panggil Kanoe, "Kau sudah dengar kan? Nah, tolong malam ini kau temani Seishirou-sama ya."

Wadaow!'Gawad. Ini gawad!', batin Kamui. Bareng Seishirou semenitpun Kamui udah ga betah, apalagi harus nemenin semalaman! Mampus dah…

"Jangan macam-macam kau. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan Seishirou-sama. Awas kalau sampai dia tidak senang.",ancam Kanoe dalam bisikan. Haduhhhh….

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu.", kata Seishirou sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia berjalan sambil merangkul pinggang Kamui. Kamui kaget setengah mati. Ia ngeliat ke arah Subaru dengan tatapan hopeless. Kayanya Subaru 'ngeh' dan memberi tatapan yang seakan2 mengatakan…

'Maaf Kamui, bertahanlah. Maaf, aku ga bisa nolong apa2…'

Kamui udah pingin nangis bombay. Kalo aja dia tau dongengnya bakalan kaya gini, mending dia ga usah nerima buku itu aja. Gapapa deh, ga usah dikabulin permintaannya,daripada dipegang2 ma Seishirou begini…Emang bener kata Shean, dongeng ini beda dengan Snow White yang Kamui kenal. Jalan untuk namatin dongeng ini emang susah banget…

Dan Kamui tidak tahu kejadian apa yang menantinya setelah ini…

To be continued to X-Snow White chp 03. Be prepared for the lemon…nyehehehehe… ;)


End file.
